I hate you because I love you
by freaky baby XXkashiXX
Summary: Naruto fell inlove with his alleged enemy, but will it stay that way. can you always trust an enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**I was busy procrastinating one day and decided to do something interesting while** NOT **doing my history assignment. (clears throat) So i decided to right a sasunaru fic because i wasn't done writing the new chapter of my sasodei fic. It would have been more logical to finish writing the chapter...but...um...ok i don't have a reason for not finishing the chapter for my other fic. I'll have to borrow one from Kakashi. (winks at kakashi)**

**Kakashi: nope..not helping**

**me:but...**

**Kakashi: no**

**me:come one**

**Kakashi: i said no**

**Me: fine..be that way. This is my second fic every written..im still an amateur.**

**read&review**

* * *

The sun shone brightly on a training field in Konoha. A team of the three genin lead by a silver haired Jounin began their training for the day.

"Sakura you will train with me" said the Jounin in a lazy voice. He stood with one hand in his pant pocket, and the other holding a suspicious looking book close to his face.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" was the reply that came from the only female genin in team 7. She was average height and had a petite build. Her pink hair was shoulder length and she had rosy cheeks. She looked excited to be training with the older man.

"You two will train together," Kakashi said while pointing at the two remaining genin, "and try not to kill each other" he said with a voice that sounded rather unconcerned.

"But sensei why do I have to train with him…he wouldn't be able to keep up with my awesomeness and superior skill" a loud voice came from the rather short genin. He had spiky blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. The look on his face screamed annoyance.

"Naruto you _will_ train with Sasuke" The Jounin's voice was stern. The ruling was final. Naruto would have to train with the other genin.

"But-"

"Shut up Dobe" Sasuke cut Naruto off. "I'll try not to seriously injure him sensei," said the rather cocky boy. He was a little taller that Naruto and had raven hair. His voice, to his sensei's relief was rather low, making it easier to tolerate.

"Shut up teme" Naruto's voice was even louder now. He hated Sasuke when he did that. The three whisker like markings on either side of his face made him look dangerous when he was very angry. He balled his fist tightly, ready to start a fight with the taller boy.

"Calm down Naruto" Kakashi's voice sounded bored once again, but he was amused by the scene that was taking place right in front of his eyes. "Let's go Sakura," he said turning to the girl and starting to walk away from the two boys glaring at each other.

Sakura looked reluctant to leave the Naruto and Sasuke alone to fight each other. "I could fight with Sasuke instead sensei…and you could train with Naruto." She said timidly trying not to make eye contact with kakashi. "Wouldn't you rather that Sasuke," she said smiling hopefully at the boy. A was pink blush coloring her face further.

"No" Sasuke said, his back facing Sakura. He was not in the mood for Sakura to be obsessing over him today. She was one of the most persistent fangirls that he had. Unfortunately, she had been teamed up with him. "I'll fight with my dobe," he said smirking at Naruto, who was still glaring at him.

'_My _Dobe huh,' thought kakashi. He was probably the only one who noticed what Sasuke had _really_ said. He decided not to say anything about it and put his book in his weapons pouch then rested his hand on Sakura's shoulder. He turned her to the opposite direction of the two boys and they walked off.

**XXX**

"Ready dobe" Sasuke asked. The smirk that was previously on his face grew more pronounced. This was going to be fun.

"Whatever teme" Naruto's temper had flared and he just wanted to pound the crap out of Sasuke.

Naruto drew back and aimed a punch at Sasuke's 'precious' face. It however was deflected by the roundhouse kick that Sasuke swung at him when he was in close enough range. The flustered blonde crashed into the ground, dirt threatening to enter his mouth.

Naruto slowly got back to his feet growling a bit. Why did Sasuke like to trouble him so much? Was it that fun to make him miserable? He crouched down ready to attack again…when he heard something in the bushes. Apparently, Sasuke had heard something too, because he had stopped forming the hand seals for his next attack.

"What was that…?" Sasuke absentmindedly asked while walking over to Naruto's side.

"Hmmmmm….I don't know" Naruto replied looking into the bushes. As if, he could get an answer by just staring at them.

"Baka. What am I saying…ofcourse you don't know" Sasuke grabbed on to Naruto's tan hand and led him into the area of forest that they had heard the sounds coming from. At first they had sounded like soft mewls….but as the boys grew closer, they could clearly distinguish moaning.

**XXX**

Both boys' jaws dropped when they saw the scene in front of them. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and buried his face in it. His friend and rival did not seem to notice, or otherwise did not seem to mind. He was shocked…but probably not as shocked as Naruto. In a way, it was as if he had expected this to happen.

Naruto turned his eyes to the watch what was going on. It was not as if he was into that stuff right? Konoha's most youthful student Lee was in a very compromising position with the Sand village's demon vessel Gaara. This was too much for Naruto and he whimpered into Sasuke's arm, still not able to take his eyes off the two apparent lovers.

"Sasuke…." called a timid voice from Sasuke's arm. The raven-haired boy looked down at Naruto. Naruto had his arm in a vice grip…but he did not mind…in fact he would rather that Naruto never let go. It was so cute the way Naruto instinctively turned to him for comfort when the situation arose.

"Yes dobe," the insult not sounding as harsh as it usually was. Sasuke smiled down at the boy, tempted to play with his hair. Nevertheless, he made sure that Naruto did not see the smile on his face. He however, did not have a need to because Naruto's eyes were fixed on the sweaty bodies of their two genin comrades.

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked shakily. He had seen enough, and now his legs felt like jelly. He would not be able to walk by himself.

"Ok" Sasuke led Naruto away from the two lovers. He could not believe that Naruto had been so worked up over Gaara and Lee doing 'it'. At least they were not fondling each other in public.

**XXX**

Naruto sat on the ground next to Sasuke who was leaning on a tree, still glued to his arm. He was shaking like a leaf. What the hell had he just seen? He did not think that it was possible for people to do that. Did Sasuke do that? Did Kakashi-sensei do that? Did Iruka- Sensei do that?

These thoughts kept reeling through his head without end. The same questions over and over again. Every time he got to Iruka-Sensei's name, his eyes would open wider; he would grab on to Sasuke tighter, and shake more rapidly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was still as soft as a six year old's. It was obvious that he was still having trouble dealing with what he had seen.

"Yes Naruto"

"Are Lee and Gaara gay?"

"Yes Naruto"

"Ok…" Naruto could say no more. He guessed he would have to deal with them the same as always. It was accepted in Konoha to have that kind of preference. What bothered Naruto now was….how do you know if you are gay?

**XXX**

"NA-RU-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" called a voice from the clearing. Naruto looked up from leaning on Sasuke's shoulder and saw Sakura glaring at him. What was her problem?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE? LET GO OF HIM!" the pink haired genin shouted in her teammate's direction. Only then did Naruto remember that he was holding on to Sasuke's arm as if for dear life. He however refused to let go. At this moment, it was very comforting to hold on to Sasuke's arm...no matter how much he hated him, or claimed to hate him.

"NARUTOOOOOO" Sakura snarled inching nearer to Naruto. She was scaring him….he had had too much to take today, and he could not take any more. He buried his face into Sasuke's chest and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist instead of his arms.

Sasuke still did not seem to mind Naruto's intrusion of his personal space and simply held the boy closer. He did not really care about Sakura's anger. She was not his girlfriend and he did not like her in that way in the least….so why was she scaring his dobe.

"Hey" Kakashi walked up from the direction that he and Sakura had gone. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, gesturing to Naruto who was still huddled on to Sasuke's chest. It was a marvel how unconcerned Kakashi's voice could sound sometimes. However, two of his genins getting 'extra close' was not really something to worry about. Sakura bawling everyone's ears off on the other hand _was_ something to worry about. Believe it or not, he did value the use of his ear drums.

"He saw some things that he didn't expect to see… then Sakura scared him even further" Sasuke turned his attention from the boy he now cradled on his chest to the great copy ninja of Konoha. Kakashi however, was once again the only one who noticed Sasuke's antics. Before turning to him, the boy had shot Sakura an ice cold glare. If it could, it would have probably over frozen the strawberry haired girl. Once more, he said nothing.

"What did he see?" asked Sakura, wanting to know what had traumatized Naruto to the point that he did not want to let go of _her _Sasuke. She had loved him first. She should be the one squeezing herself into his chest. She should be the one he held close to him.

Sasuke explained to Kakashi and Sakura _**exactly **_what he and Naruto had seen. Kakashi's eyes opened widely, listening with great interest. Sakura was not traumatized…but she was surprised. This resulted in her having a massive nosebleed and fainting.

Sasuke looked at her sprawled figure on the ground and then once again turned his attention to Naruto. 'Maybe I shouldn't have given **all **the details' he thought. Nevertheless, he was not as worried about Sakura's health as he was about Naruto's. Though he made it a job to torture the boy every day, it was not his mission to make the boy's life truly miserable. Sasuke lightly rubbed Naruto's back like he had been doing earlier, and the boy began to relax, and fell asleep. Kakashi however didn't miss the loving look that Sasuke was giving Naruto. When did this happen? When did Sasuke go from hating Naruto's loudness to wanting to spar with him just so that they could get close?

**XXX**

"Sasuke," Kakashi called to Sasuke pulling him out from the trance he was currently in. He had been busying himself playing with Naruto's hair. The kitsune was still asleep and looking so angelic. If he could he would have kissed him then and there.

"yes sensei" Sasuke ripped his gaze from the boy sleeping on his chest to the silver-haired jounin.

"I think you should stop you cuddling and take Naruto home. It's getting late"

"One problem" Sasuke blushed lightly and turned his face from the older man. How could he say this? It was a bipolar situation. Half good…Half bad.

"What is it?" Kakashi had not thought it was a problem for Sasuke to take Naruto. He was a very capable boy and Naruto was not that heavy. "Not done with you cuddle session?"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. If Sasuke had possessed the mangeko sharingan…his sensei would be dead. How could he accuse him – Sasuke Uchiha, the only surviving Uchiha in Konoha after Itachi's attack on the entire clan- of wanting to cuddle with the annoying half demon that was still clinging on to his waist?

"I don't have a key to his place" Sasuke snarled.

"Well then take him to your place for the night" Kakashi turned to his side and lifted Sakura over his shoulder. "I'll be taking Sakura home… please leave Naruto with the ability to walk tomorrow" The scarecrow winked at Sasuke knowingly with all signs of an innuendo in his voice. He turned and walked away.

**-------Inner Sasuke-------**

Sasuke #1(always asks obvious question): Does he know? Do you think he knows?

Sasuke #2(know it all jerk): Of course he knows you idiot.

Sasuke#3(cry baby):Don't be so mean(whimpers)

Sasuke#4(always agitated):All of you just shut up. We have to bring the Dobe home.

----------

Sasuke got home and gently placed Naruto on the bed after about twenty minutes of trying to pry Naruto's arms from his waist

He looked down at his teammate's innocent face. He leaned over and kissed Naruto's forehead. 'I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight' thought Sasuke. He did not want to scare Naruto when the boy woke up. After seeing to of his friends doing 'it' and getting the shit scared out of him, the last thing he needs is to see his **male **teammate sleeping next to him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. anywayz and whoz and suckez...REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm like finally back. I have been so busy. school just keeps me working my butt off. It took me so long to get to writing this.**

**Kakashi: she lies! its been sitting in her bag for weeks now!**

**me: maybe so..but...i didnt have time to type it out...so there (sticks out tongue at kakashi) **

**Kakashi: whatever **

* * *

The feel of cold metal danced along Naruto's spine as he realized that he was chained to a metal table…naked. He could hear nothing but his sharp intakes of breath, because of the cold conditions that his body was being subdued to. He needed something to warm feel of his arms when he held him. Why couldn't he have that now? The demon him up…and he didn't care what it was. Memories of yesterday, or any other day in the week were lost to the blonde. All he could think about was Sasuke, and the warm vessel always found himself finding comfort in Sasuke, even when the raven-haired boy was being mean to him.

"Naruto," a familiar voice called from the shadows, "are you ok?"

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed out. He couldn't bring his voice and higher, and it sounded like he was moaning. He marveled at the sound of his own voice, "I'm cold teme." His voice sounded so sexy and needy.

"Should I get something to warm you up with," Sasuke asked, making the words caress Naruto's ears like a lullaby.

"How long would that take?" Naruto managed to say, as he felt like his body was getting colder.

"Twenty minutes. Can you wait?"

"No…I…need…uhh….something…ah…now," oh god! Those words would have probably turned anyone on. Naruto's discomfort was apparent, and the kitsune was sure that his butt was probably blue by now.

"You could have me dobe," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ears, his lips brushing against the boy's earlobe. Oh god! It felt so good…..Hold on! It felt good to have Sasuke's lips on his ears? He knew that he had always liked Sauke, but this was definitely a new feeling.

Sasuke slid his lips along Naruto's cheek, and let his cheek caress the smaller boy's cheek. The soft touches were turning Naruto on, and he couldn't stop himself from having an erection. (**uhhhhh…who can? Is that possible?**) His dark-haired teammate was so close to him, and touching him so lovingly. He forgot about the cold feeling along his behind, and the sharp prickles of cold air his chest, legs, and arms as he leaned his face instinctively over to Sasuke. What did he do at a moment like this? His lips brushed against the Uchiha's, begging for a kiss. Sasuke's soft pink lips firmly latched on to Naruto's, sending sparks around the boy's body.

Naruto felt a foreign hand sliding up and down his chest. The skillfull fingers of Sasuke slowly teased the boy, while circling and following the lines of the tan boy's abs. Naruto could almost feel the blood rushing to the 'lower half' of his body. Why was he chained? He needed Sasuke to touch him more. This was TORTURE! Sasuke slowly ran his fingernails down naruto's abs, stimulating his sensory glands, sending surges of pleasure along the boy's body. Naruto lightly moaned, and Sasuke took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the kitsune's mouth. He let his tongue play with the normally overly energetic teammates tongue, tempting the bonded boy further.

The blue eyed demon fox holder could feel his erection getting painful, and yet Sasuke kept on playing with him. He needed a deeper kiss, and a harder touch.

"Ohh, what are you trying to do teme? Turn my balls blue," asked a half horny, half angered boy, "Hurry up!"

Sasuke let his signature smirk appear on his face. Naruto felt cold fingers encircling his manhood. He turned his face away from sasuke and moaned.

Sasuke slid his fingers up and down Naruto's throbbing member, stopping at the tip to make small circles. God…it felt so good. The Uchiha let his fingernails gently tease the base of Naruto's dick, sliding against his testicles as he did so.

The bonded boy shivered and bucked at his touch. He needed more.

"Teme! Stop playing with me"

"You want more Naruto?" sounded the devious voice of Sasuke at Naruto's ear.

"hnnn. You bastard!"

"No need to be so testy Dobe. Just tell me if you want it," sasuke squeezed Naruto's manhood again, and slowly moved his hand from the base of Naruto's dick to the tip, gently squeezing it.

"nhn. Teme!"

"Tell me if you want it," Sasuke licked Naruto's ear playfully, and bit at his earlobe.

"YES!" Naruto cried, he couldn't take it anymore: he could almost feel his balls going blue. Sasuke chuckled and slowly began a delicate handjob on Naruto.

The tan boy moaned loudly, bucking hips into the work being done on his dick, "faster sasu!"

Sasuke smiled at his new nickname. He loved the sound of it when it came from his Naruto's voice. Using his other hand, the boy turned Naruto's face to his, and slowly brought his lips to Naruto's. Their tongues had a battle for dominance, which Sasuke won. He bit and sucked at Naruto's hips, gettinh hornier by the second. HE was the one teasing naruto, but HE needed more.

Sasuke softly moaned into Naruto's mouth. OH KAMI! He wanted more….he needed more. He loved the feel of Naruto's length in his hand. The Uchiha detached his lips from the demon vessel's and heard him whimper at the loss.

Naruto whimpered like a lonely fox. His eyes were closed and Sasuke was slowing down the movement of his hands on his dick. Then it stopped.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxx

Xxxxxx

Xxxxx

Xxxx

Xxx

Xx

X

"Uhhh" Naruto let a throaty moan exit his parted lips. His eyes were tightly shut as he felt the moist tongue of Sauke lick the tip of his shaft.

"Oh Kami! Sasu! Just do it!" Naruto shouted, pushing his hips up. Now! He needed it right now.

He felt two clod hands hold down his hips.

"Be patient me little fox," Sasuke breathed on Naruto's length. Shivers ran up the boy's arched spine. Why did Sasuke have to be such a tease? Simply put, he teased way too much. But wait. Was he NEEDING Sasuke right now? Needing the boy's touches and kisses?

"Moan for me Uzumaki," Sasuke whispered as he took Naruto's whole penis into his mouth.

"nnnn," Naruto bit on his lower lip until he tasted blood. Sasuke's moist, warm mouth around his manhood was driving him over the edge.

Sasuke deepthroated Naruto, stopping occasionally to slowly lick the kitsune's length from the base to the tip.

The demon vessel's begs began to jerk around, as his chest heaved rapidly. His heart beat sped up, and his breathing quickened even further.

'oh god I think im gonna…'. "SASUKE," Naruto screamed as he spilled his seed into Sasuke's mouth.

**XXX**

NAruto woke up with a start, immediately wishing that he hadn't. He slowly got of the bed and wiped his eyes, quite aware of the hardness between his legs. His dream had given him an erection, and now it hurt like hell to move. Why had he dreamt those things about Sasuke? Why did he have those feelings? WHY in the name of the deceased Yonadaime did he have a goddamn boner for the boy!? The whole dream had seemed so real. Where was he anyway? HE blinked his sleep filled eyes and surveyed he room.

The drapes that hung from the window were deep blue, and the bed was laden with silk sheets. The Uchiha symbol was on anything it could possibly be on. WAIT! THE UCHIHA SYMBOL! OMG! He was in Sasuke's house…with a huge hard-on. This was definitely not good.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and Naruto almost jumped out of his skin. Oh god! He had to hide, but where? The door then burst open with tremendous force.

Sasuke walked into the room to find a very flustered and sexy-looking blonde seated on his bed with a pillow between his legs. Sweat was trickling down his tanned chest. Why did his jacket have to be opened? And why wasn't he wearing his normal black undershirt? The Uchiha could almost feel the drool forming at the sides of his mouth. However, he had to control himself because, this was NOT what an Uchiha did.

"Dobe! Didn't you hear me knocking on the door?" Sasuke put on a face of pure annoyance. However he had been worried sick. He had knocked on the door at intervals of an hour since seven o'clock that morning. It was now eleven o'clock, and they had missed morning training. Kakashi-sensei would be upset, but he didn't really give a damn. Naruto could always ask Iruka-sensei to calm him down afterward.

Naruto stared up at his onyx eyed companion and rival, and felt his face heat up. It was a wonder there was enough blood to go to his face, considering where it had previously rushed too. A pale shirtless Sasuke, with nothing but a pair of boxers slung low on his hips, was not helping his current erection.

"Shut up TEME!" Naruto shouted at him. Sasuke really knew how to kill a mood.

"We need to go to the training ground you BAKA! You slept in…now come and eat breakfast…but take a shower first," with that, Sasuke threw a black towel with the Uchiha symbol embedded on it to Naruto.

"I don't have anything to wear"

"You can wear some of my clothes. Just don't rub off any of your stupid on it,: Sasuke spun on hid heel and exited his room. As soon as he was safely in the hallway, he sunk to the floor and breathed out slowly. 'oh fuck! NAruto is going to be in my shower..Naked,' he thought to himself. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and pulled at the base. 'control yourself Sasuke…you're an Uchiha!' The sharingan user jumped at the sound of the soft patting of feet against the wood of his floor and he ran to the kitchen, not wanting Naruto to see him like that.

**XXX**

_Boom Boom Boom Boom_

_I want you in my room_

_Lets spend the night together_

_From now until forever_

The techno beat resonating from the kitchen caused Naruto to sway his hips as he advanced toward the door. He recognized the familiar beat and words of the song boom boom by the venga boyz. What he saw in the kitchen, however, was surprising and enticing. Sasuke was gyrating his hips and humping air, his knees bent and his butt swaying. His eyes were closed, and there was a look of ecstatic pleasure painted on his face. There was an everything but unnoticeable bulge in his boxers. Who was he thinking of? What was he thinking of?

"_Boom Boom Boom Boom, I want a double boom, naruto lets spend the night together…together in my room," _ sang the young Uchiha showing no signs of knowing that the object of his fantasies was standing behind him, his mouth open wide in shock. Sasuke gyrated more rapidly as the music interlude went on.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He began to back away. Confused as to what was occurring. Did Sasuke have the same feelings that he had for him? The demon vessel eyed Sasuke, wanting so much to hold him. But was afraid to do or say anything about it.

"I thought shinobi were supposed to be quiet….Dobe," Sasuke turned to the now blushing blonde and advanced with lightening fast speed. With the boy's arms pinned to the wall, Sasuke lowered his head and whispered into his ears, "o you like the way I dance?"

Naruto shut his eyes and turned away…Sasuke's lips against his ear felt better than in his dreams.The taller boy took this opportunity to latch his lips onto naruto's tan neck, sucking and biting it.

"Sa-sa-sasuke," naruto whimpered.

'hmm,' the raven haired youth hummed onto Naruto's neck. Not wanting to stop what he was doing.

"Your pants feel really tight on me right now"

**Inner Sasuke's**

Sasuke #1: Is this what I think it is

Sasuke#3: Yay!

Sasuke#2: Obviously he has a boner

Sasuke#4: Shut up! You guys are distracting

"hmmm…they're about to feel tighter in a moment," with those words said, Sauke pressed his lips firmly unto Naruto's, completely forgetting the work he had been doing on his neck.

Naruto slowly opened his mouth…needing more of Ssauke. Their tongues danced around together, their bodies fitting perfectly as they kissed.

"I like this," Naruto softly breathed out, his eyes closed as he broke the kiss. 'Hold up! What did I just say!?' Naruto's eyes quickly opened at the sound of his own voice. How could this be happening. There stood his rival stariing down at him…and smirking! Hoe could that basterd be smirking!

"YO!" called the familiar voice of a silver haired jounin, "we have training NOW!" Kakashi looked sternly at Sauke who had let go of NAruto's arms and turned around.

The blonde took the opportunity to walk, almost rum out of the house, forgetting his clothes there. Luckily, he always kept a spare key under the welcome mat to his apartment. How was he ever going to face Sasuke again. The words that he said to the boy kept reeling in his head, '_ I like this.' _

* * *

"How lame," he scoffed at himself, and he could swear that he heard kyuube laughing in the back of his mind.

* * *

**me: well i hope you liked it**

**Kakashi: ...**

**me: well say something**

**Kakashi:...**

**me: what are you doin**

**Kakashi hides picture**

**me: looking at porn again arent u **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! It has been so long! I am soooo sorry...FORGIVEEEEE MEEEEEEE!**

**Kakashi: relax!**

**me: -clears throat- oh yes...relaxed :D**

**well for some odd reason, i was in the mood for suspense, and inner thought. so, there is no 'citrus fruit' (lol..limes, lemons...lol) in this chapter, but it helps to build the story i think. You'll love the next chapter..i promise**

**Kakashi: what if they hate it?**

**me: kakashi! please! dont say things like that**

**Kakashi: just asking**

**Please read and review! I'm a total review whore...it inspires me to update faster!**

* * *

Naruto sat, a confused mass on his bed. He hardly moved, and his breathing was somewhat slow and even. The events of the morning and the day before, kept on reeling through his head. He sat with his legs curled to his chest, his arms resting on his knees, and his head buried in his arms. How was this going to play out? How was he going to train with the boy, who just an hour ago was molesting his mouth with his tongue? And what if it was all a joke? The spiky blonde knew that he could not lie to himself; he had fully enjoyed that kiss...even though it was unexpected. However, he was sure that he could not wait for some romantic movie scene, where the boy runs after the girl. Couldn't he just stay in his room forever?...that's what he wanted to do right now.

Meanwhile, a dark haired Uchiha sat on his kitchen floor, his hands pulling at the roots of his hair. Naruto had ran out on him, and there was nothing he could do...that damn pervert Kakashi had kept him from running after the boy. He had wanted the scenario to work out so much differently. Instead of him sitting on his kitchen floor, he had wanted to run after Naruto and cradle him in his arms, making sure that he knew that he truly loved him. HE loved everything about the demon container, he always had.

"Sasuke," a voice called Sasuke from his quiet moment.

"What Kakashi...sensei," he answered, saying the last word with more spite than needed. But what else could he do? This was the man who was keeping him from HIS Naruto.

"What did you think you were doing?" Kakashi asked sternly, staring straight into Sasuke's eyes. This was a side of Kakashi not shown much; it was always hidden by his front of indifference. Sasuke didn't bother to answer the question. He assumed that it was one of those questions asked so that you just think about it, but not necessarily say anything. He braced himself for the incoming lecture from Kakashi.

"Answer me!" Kakashi said quite harshly. Ok...apparently this was not one of those questions that you were just expected to think about. It would seem that Kakashi wanted him to actually answer him. _Obvious much_. But what was bothering his silver-haired team leader? Granted, just earlier he-Sasuke- had been planning to have his way with his little spiky haired comrade; but how was this something that would upset Kakashi this much.

"I think I thought at that moment, that I was kissing what was MINE... do you have a problem with that? Are you some kind of homophobe...because if you are...quite frankly...I don't care," was Sasuke's cool reply. He didn't bother to put much feeling into his response, because all his feelings were reserved for HIS Naruto. The object of his fantasies for a long time.

"No Sasuke...I am not a homophobe...in fact I myself am in a relationship with...well you know," Kakashi turned to the Uchiha and smiled, well at least Sasuke assumed that he was smiling because of the curve in his eyes. But then all of a sudden it was gone again, and the silver-haired jounin was being serious once more. "What I mean is... were you rationalising the result of your assail on Naruto's lips, and neck, and god knows what else you were going to attach your lips too?"

"Well...no," Sasuke looked down at his crossed legs. What exactly did Kakashi mean when he said 'the results' of his previous activities? What could have possible gone wrong? Naruto had liked the moment; he had even whispered it out.

"Listen to me Sasuke. Now Naruto is confused...and unsure about you all's relationship...And then even if you do end up in a relationship with Naruto, are you ready to accept the fact that not EVERYONE will accept the two of you...and will you be able to openly tell Sakura, who is also a part of this team mind you. Are you ready to risk the proper functioning of our team unit for Naruto? Are you ready to risk your reputation for him as well?"

Wow! Kakashi-sensei was making a lot of sense. Not that the man was unable to make sense normally. He just chose not to. Was he really ready to accept all these things for a boy, who at the moment was as scared as a little rabbit cornered by a wolf of him?

"You don't need answer now. Just think of it" Kakashi said over his shoulder as he squatted on Sasuke's window pane, ready to jump out the window.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Sasuke"

"You said you were in a relationship...umm...well..."

"Iruka-sensei," and Kakashi was gone.

Who would have thought that things like this happened in real life? His perverted team leader, Kakashi, in a relationship with his ex teacher, Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei was quite adorable, and a very likeable person, but Sasuke would have never thought that such a sensible and rational man would fall for Kakashi. They probably got at it like rabbits...but that really wasn't his concern. He had bigger things to deal with, namely, his feelings for Naruto.

**XXX**

"OWWW" Naruto yelled as he hit his sixth tree for the afternoon.

"What is wrong with you Naruto...if I knew that you were going to act like this I would have gone with Kakashi-sensei...NarutO...NarUTO...NARUTO ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" screamed Sakura who had for some reason today been paired up with Naruto to train.

Naruto simply eased himself off of the ground and sent a half hearted punch at Sakura's shoulder. He knew that this wasn't the best place to attack, but he figured that if Sakura knocked him around enough, all thoughts off Sasuke would be knocked out, along with maybe...his consciousness? Unfortunately, the more he fought with Sakura, the more he thought of Sasuke.

Kakashi-sensei had separated them today for the right reasons, but the demon vessel couldn't help but worry about Sasuke, and if everything was going well with him and Kakashi. He hoped that his raven haired friend hadn't angered the man further. His sensei seemed to have been really cold that morning, and he really didn't want the man to beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp, just because of what the Uchiha and Naruto had been doing.

"Owwrgh!" he choked out as he hit a large rock this time.

"Getting beat by a girl eh Dobe," called a very familiar in the distance. _Sasuke._

"Shut...it...teme," he managed to say through gritted teeth. Something was definitely wrong...his back hurt like shit, and he could feel liquid tricking down it. Although that could very well be from sweat, he was losing his consciousness. Why wasn't Kyuubi healing him?

**'You need to feel this pain'**said a voice deep within Naruto's mind.

_'What __Kyuubi__? Why'_

**'This is what it feels like to love. Love is pain. The type that causes you to suffer, ****eats**** your heart out, and ****cries**** your eyes out. The type that leaves you with a gaping hole, when it is grabbed from your grasp...are you ready this?'**

Then nothing. Suddenly the pain was gone, and so was the voice of Kyuubi inside his head. He had been uncharacteristically nice today in Naruto's opinion. Were things so out of whack that even 'The great nine tails' was being affected.

He slowly opened his eyes, and was assaulted by bright, almost blinding light. He quickly closed his eyes, and turned over on a bed he immediately realized was not his own.

**XXX**

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Sakura had really hurt his Naruto, and it was his entire fault. His earlier efforts to seduce the boy must have seriously affected him. The Uchiha felt so guilty. It was his fault that his blonde-haired crush was lying in Iruka-sensei's bed, unconscious.

He looked on as Naruto stirred and grimaced in his sleep. The usually energetic youth looked so uncomfortable on that bed. His onyx eyes roamed over the boy's body, wanting so badly to hold him and caress him, and make him feel all better...emotionally and physically.

"I still don't understand why he couldn't sleep in my bed," Sasuke said, not bothering to turn to the silver haired Jounin who had just entered the room.

"Now how uncomfortable would it have been if he woke up in the same house he had just ran from in the morning," was the easy reply from Kakashi.

"I guess so," Sasuke lowered his gaze to his toes, which were playing nervously with the toes on his other foot. What was he doing? Uchihas did not act in this manner. Where was his pride? Where was his dignity?...had he completely lost himself in Naruto...or was he really himself when he was with Naruto. Oh Kami! Why did Kakashi tell him those things this morning...all he could think about were his feelings for the boy.

Sasuke looked on thrown, as Naruto suddenly went rigged and his eyes flew open, only to close again just seconds after. The boy looked so cute as he rolled over onto his tummy, his well shaped butt peeking out from under the blanket that covered him.

The raven haired beauty leaned over the sleeping figure...

"I don't think you should do that..." Kakashi said in a sing-song voice

But Sasuke didn't answer...he didn't care. He was lost in the scent of Naruto...and the way the orange light of dusk from the window hit Naruto just right. The way his hair lay wild on the pillow he was once again drooling on. The way his pink lips practically glowed a he parted his lips to snore, drool escaping the side of it.

'I love you,' he thought at Naruto, wishing so much that he could tell him himself. Because he did. He did love Naruto...he was willing to give it all up for him. A reputation meant nothing to him, unless the blonde was at his side, in his arms, in his heart. He sighed softly; lost in the feeling that being near Naruto gave him. A feeling he loved to suffer when he was around Naruto...a feeling he –the great Sasuke Uchiha- had never felt before.

Suddenly, and without warning, Naruto turned over and sprung up to a sitting position on the bed. His face was just inches away from Sasuke's. He blushed fiercely, his face heating up severely. 'What was he doing?'

"Uh...ughm...Hi Sasuke" Naruto said, feeling oddly shy...ofcourse Sasuke's face had been this close many times, -other than this morning mind you-...but...

'What do I say!? What do I do?!' Sasuke thought frantically, 'he's so close to me...but what am I freaking out for? Wasn't I the one invading his personal space this morning?'

"Did you sleep well princess?" Sasuke managed to say in his normal voice, which surprised him. It was a wonder how he could act so calm on the outside, while he was practically losing it on the inside.

Naruto didn't answer. He was suddenly lost in Sasuke's eyes. He had to escape this grasp...he had to think of something other than the devilishly handsome being staring straight at him. He quickly lowered his gazed to the bed he was lying in, and then a confused look washed over his face.

"What's wrong dobe?" Sasuke asked with way to much concern in his voice. However, the constantly oblivious Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Ummm...why am I in Iruka-sensei's house?"

"How did you know that you were in Iruka's house," asked a somewhat amused Kakashi.

"This is the bed he makes me sleep in when I sleep"

"Hmmmm...no wonder he never allows me to get any play in this room," Kakashi absentmindedly mumbled to himself. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes, and went back to looking at a now red-faced Naruto.

'BANG!' The room door flew open quickly, and a panting Iruka, stood in the doorway.

"What's wrong sunshine?" asked a now unquestionably amused silver haired Jounin.

"I heard talking up here, so I ran up to tell you to SHUT-IT so that Naruto can get some sleep...and don't call me sunshine Kakashi," said the brunette, trying desperately to control his breathing.

"Hey Iruka-sensei...I'm fine," called out Naruto, one of his hands behind his head, his smile as wide as ever. "I'm very sorry for worrying you so much."

Iruka simply smiled lovingly at Naruto. The blonde was like a son to him, and he hated seeing him get hurt. So when he had heard about the morning 'activities' AND the incident with Sakura, he had insisted that Naruto be brought directly to his house.

**XXX**

Naruto wrung his fingers nervously as Sasuke walked him home. Never in his life had he ever been so shy with Sasuke, much less anyone for that matter.

"Don't be so nervous," Sasuke said, his face turned in the direction away from Naruto. His mind was wrought with things overwhelming. And then there was the fact that he was hurt by the way Naruto acted so nervous, almost afraid of him.

"Who said that I was nervous?" asked Naruto quietly. Sasuke still kept his face turned away. It was his fault that his and Naruto's friendship was so strained at the moment. It was his fault that the boy could hardly be around him without figetting. It was the boy jumped everytime he moved close to him.

"We need to talk Naruto," Sasuke said softly. It was now or never. Do or die!

"Yes Sasuke...?" Naruto turned to look at his friend confused, and a bit frightened. Were they going to talk about what he thinks they were about to talk about. Holy shit...he just didn't want this to be ill at ease.

"I have something important that i NEED to tell you. So keep an open mind about it...please," He turned to Naruto and gave him a pleading look.

"Sure Sasu---ke" Naruto said slowly, once again feeling lost in the eyes that belong to the heavenly creature called an Uchiha standing next to him.

The moon light shone in their area, causing the dirt in the road to sparkle and glimmer. It shone over Sasuke's head and on Naruto's eyes. The beautiful blue orbs seemed almost liquid in the soft light, and Naruto's face looked like one of a cherub's. His blonde hair looked so light that it almost glowed in the light in the moon. All in all, Naruto looked like Sasuke's secret angel.

"Naruto...about this morning..I..." Sasuke began, searching in Naruto's eyes for encouragement.

"yes?..." Naruto's heart beat softly in his chest..it dared not be to loud, incase it's owner were to miss something important. Naruto's whole body hung on to the words that were departing Sasuke's lips.

"I..."

"Hi guys!" Sakura's voice called out just a few steps behind them.

The two simply turned and smiled.

'what was he going to say,' thought Naruto. He was anxious...why did Sakura choose at this time to show up. Why didn't she show up to weeks ago when he was being ambushed by three rogue ninja's. Sure he had defeated them...but that girl had so damn horrible timing.

'Maybe this is a sign,' thought Sasuke as he watched Naruto run over to Sakura. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell him. He doesn't deserve me anyway.'

* * *

**Soooo...did you like it?...did you hate it?...do you just not care?**

**Review! review!...any ideas you have for improving this story is solicited . Any ideas at all are wanted. And if you want to see anything happen in this story, or have any ideas for pairings..please tell me.  
**

**Plushies for all the dedicated fans of the story especially, Kurotorachan, CrazyGirlo5, Dark Mican, and** **ZJackobyK9WoundedAdvocate...they get KAKASHI PLUSHIES!!!!!!!! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kakashi: omg! you updated really quick! the world is coming to an end!**

**Me: You make it seem like i never update**

**Kakashi:...you don't**

**Me: I am hurt -flood of crocodile tears-**

**well expect the updates to be coming kind of slow. school starts again on tuesday so...-sigh- ...back to work for me**

**Enjoy!..review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

Naruto slowly woke up, his body in agitated protest. It had been a week since that night with Sasuke. When he asked the boy about it, he simply said that he could not remember what he was going to say, and that it was not important. The blonde however thought that Sasuke was keeping something from him. The Uchiha was his best friend, and it hurt that he would not tell him when something was wrong. It was for that reason that he had been avoiding Sasuke like the plague. If he was not going to be open with him. It was best he did not talk to him at all.

Suddenly the fox demon receptacle heard a loud banging on his front door. He threw of his bed sheets, forgetting completely that he was only wearing a pair of boxer-briefs and a vest. He ran to the door, afraid that the person had been waiting there for far too long a time. It was not well known by everyone, but his friends did know that he was a heavy sleeper...so the knocking would never have woken him up. It was his day off from training, so it could be safe to assume that it was not someone out of his usual clique: Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, or Sasuke. They all knew that he slept until 11 o'clock on this day. Oddly, he had woken up early because of his inability to sleep well because of his issues with Sasuke. However, if it were one of his close friends, then it had to be something quite important, to be breaking that rule.

He hastily pulled the door open, and stood still, shocked.

"Sasuke?" 'How did he get here...why was he here?' "Are you crying?"

Then Sasuke fell forward, his head on Naruto's shoulder, it was time to tell him the truth.

**Earlier that day**

'BAM!' Sasuke was awoken by the sound oh his front door being knocked down, and then something bouncing against his wall. It must be Choji and his damned jutsu.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" he screamed at an angry looking group of friends. Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, lee...and what the hell?! ...even Kakshi-sensei and Iruka-sensei were at his house. Why were they looking upset? THEY were tearing HIS house apart.

"Maybe breaking his door down was a bit of a stretch Choji" said the ever-sweet Iruka-sensei.

"He deserves it!" shouted Choji

"And why may I ask, do I deserve to be woken up at 6 o'clock in the morning, by someone mashing down my door?!" asked Sasuke haughtily.

"That's too good for you isn't it. You deserve to have your face mashed in," growled Kiba, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"And what did I do?" ask Sasuke, in a most self-aggrandizing way.

"You hurt Naruto!" Iruka-sensei blurted out. Apparently, Kakashi and Shikamaru were not planning to say anything in this matter. They just looked at him disappointed, which strangely hurt Sasuke. As for Lee, he just leaned on a wall, refusing to do or say anything. This was very much not like Lee. He was disappointed in him as well.

"How did I hurt Naruto?" Sasuke asked coldly, trying hard to keep his cool and calm demeanour. Why didn't people just mind their own damn business? It was Naruto who was avoiding him was it not. In addition, when they trained, it was Kakashi who did not pair them together was it not. Moreover, as for Sakura...well she did what she always did, clung on to him, and sort of kept him away from HIS Naruto. It was not totally his fault...was it.

"Why didn't you just say it?" Lee shouted at Sasuke, jumping forward and grabbing him by his shoulders.

"Say what?" asked Sasuke, refusing to look Lee straight in the eye.

"Say how you truly feel...how much you love Naruto"

Sasuke stood shocked. They knew...they all knew. He could not say a word. What was he going to do; he could not tell Naruto how his heart burned for him. He could not tell the boy that he loved him so completely.

"How long have you known?" asked Sasuke quietly

"Since you came back from your last mission. You're always making excuses to be with him...and you take every slightest care with him...even if you try not to let anyone know," answered Shikamaru for all of them.

"It's that obvious?" asked Sasuke, his voice still low, and his head facing his feet. Lee was still holding on to his shoulder and looking at him empathetically. Weren't shinobi supposed to be masters at hiding emotion? How far had he fallen...and more importantly, how far had he dragged Naruto along with him?

"Sasuke...it's that true!" said Iruka-sensei, "you need to come to terms with your feelings."

"I have...and I'm doing this in Naruto's best interest. He does not deserve someone like me. I'm sure to hurt him one day; and I'd hate myself if I did"

"Isn't that his decision, Sasuke? Shouldn't you let him decide if he wants to be with you, or are you just afraid of rejection? You're just making excuses..." Kakashi stated calmly, "I was in this same position. I don't think many people believe that I deserve Iruka...but he loves me anyway."

Silence

Sasuke could not say a word. Once again, Kakashi was making him think. Not even his little nuisances of mini-Sasukes in his head had spoken in a while. He felt alone in his thoughts with no console. All he had was confusion.

"It's better if I just leave him alone," and with that Sasuke turned on his heel and walked to his room. All the coldness he was able to emit was emitted. He did not want them to see how much it pained him not to be with Naruto. How much it hurt not to tell him the truth. How far he had fallen from the pedestal that he –Sasuke Uchiha- had built for himself. They could not know how much he had stifled his pride...so that he could even accept that he was a slave to Naruto's love.

He plopped onto his bed, his face buried deep in his sheets. He breathed out slowly, daring not to scream. What was wrong with him? Since when did an Uchiha feel lost in such an emotion?

"Maybe you're thinking now that you should tell Naruto," whispered a certain brunette with a scar across his nose, "he's more alone than you think he is, you know."

"What do you mean?" how could Naruto be alone? He was so lively...someone to be easily loved. The loquacious blonde had caught his attention from the very first day they met; obviously he must have caught other's attention as well.

Sasuke turned over on his back, and sat with his back resting against the headboard of his bed. He looked puzzled at his ex teacher, who was now sitting on his bed, with his hands on his knees. The usual welcoming smile he had on his face was gone and he was staring at his own knees.

"Do you remember the great nine tails fox that attacked Konoha many years ago, and killed so many people?" asked Iruka solemnly

"Of course I do. The forth Hokage defeated him...but what does that have to do with Naruto being alone? Did the fox kill his family or something?"

"Well...not really. To defeat the fox, the yondaime had to seal the demon spirit into a newly born baby..."

"Naruto?" whispered Sasuke

"Yes...and although the yondaime wanted him to be revered as a hero...he is seen as the fox itself. He is hated by those who witnessed the fox's havoc on our city. Their children see the hate that their parents harbour towards him and blindly hate as well. We aren't allowed to talk about it...but I thought that you ought to know..."

"So he has had to deal with this all on his own! The loneliness...the hatred...the angry stares?"

"So you can now imagine how it must feel for his best friend to suddenly not want to share his secrets with him anymore..."

"He must think that I hate him," whispered Sasuke, "I don't hate him!" he shouted as he sprang from the bed and ran out of his room, now bothering to change out of his navy blue pajamas.

Iruka simply smiled at the boy as he hustled out of his own house, not bothering with anyone or anything else. It warmed his heart to know that Sasuke was so consumed in his feelings for Naruto. He was happy for the boy whom he loved like a son, he had found someone who would love him in that special way, even if he had a demon trapped in him. Someone who could see that Naruto was not the demon, but was a very brave person for holding kyuubi inside him...that burden was a lot to bare. The yondaime was right, he should have been treated like a hero, but now that that did not happen, he had someone who Iruka trusted would love him completely.

**Presently**

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's shoulder. They stood still in the doorway, neither knowing what to do with their hands. Sasuke's hand lay limp, hanging down at Naruto's side. Naruto's hands seem to be confused. They were between a hug, and just hanging limply.

Should he hold Sasuke? Would he want him to? Naruto knew how Sasuke felt about these things, and he did not want to upset the boy.

"What are you sorry about? Because I'm sure it will be easily forgiven," Naruto whispered back to Sasuke. At this moment, he did not need to care about what Sasuke was going to say that night. Maybe he had gone too far with the ignoring over something so trivial. Sasuke looked so hurt.

"Come inside Sasuke," Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke off him and held on to his hand. He led the raven-haired boy into his small living room, and sat him down on the couch. He sat next to him and looked at him square in the eye, smiling brightly. He was desperately trying to lighten the mood.

"I need to tell you something important," Sasuke said, "and I need you to listen to me," the pleading look that had been on Sasuke's face that night, was there once again.

"Sure thing ...shoot!" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto...iloveyou," Sasuke said in one breath.

"Olive soup?" Naruto asked puzzled

"I love you," Sasuke turned away...what was going to be Naruto's reaction?

"Sasuke, look at me!" said Naruto softly

Sasuke turned to a smiling Naruto.

"I love you too," what? Naruto loved him too? Suddenly Sasuke felt warm all over. Naruto loved him! He loved him back...suddenly all his mind could wrap around was the fact that Naruto loved him back.

"Ummm...before I do something that defies all my senses of Uchiha dignity...how exactly do you love me?" asked Sasuke somewhat timidly. Did Naruto love him like a brother? (That was how best friends loved each other wasn't it?) Or did he love him the way he-Sasuke- loved him.

"I love you like this..." and Naruto leaned forward, cupping Sasuke's face in his hands. Time seemed to lag as the demon container's lips made their way to the Uchiha's.

Their lips touched gently, and a warm feeling flowed through Sasuke's body. All feelings of inferiority that Sasuke had felt were lost in the moment he was sharing with Naruto. His soft lips felt so right on his and all else was forgotten; all he had was his loquacious blonde.

Then it was over. Naruto stared straight into Sasuke's eyes, his cheeks flushed. He looked so cute and flustered. Who would have thought that Naruto would love him? Moreover, why had he been so open to tell him what had taken him so long to admit?

"How do you know that you love me Naruto," whispered Sasuke against Naruto's lips, their foreheads touching. He closed his eyes, breathing in Naruto's scent as he awaited his response.

"I've always known that I cared deeply for you Sasuke….I just never identified that feeling…until now," Naruto whispered back. His eyes were closed as well, and he wanted Sasuke to lean in and kiss him this time. He wanted Sasuke to be forward, and aggressive, like the 'great Uchiha' every fangirl claimed him to be. Where was the Uchiha pride and vigour?

"Don't treat me like a toy Sasuke," Sasuke flew his eyes open. What did Naruto mean by that?

"Kiss me"

"Gladly" Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the couch and latched his lips onto his. His tongue instantly went into Naruto's mouth, exploring every crevice. Surprisingly he did not taste of Ramen….it was a taste that Sasuke would commit to memory, because he was sure that he would never taste it again. Naruto's passion was Ramen.

Sasuke slid one hand under Naruto's now arching back, and let the other one travel up the boy's stomach, until it lay, still, on his chest. Naruto, in turn, wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer, until all Sasuke could do was use both arms to grab the boy.

The need for air, forced the two apart. Sasuke smiled down at Naruto as he watched the boy take in harsh breaths of air. His face was even redder than before, and his lips were a rosy shade of pink. The raven haired youth lowered his lips once gain to capture those of his lover, when….

"I said to tell him how you felt! Not molest him!" shouted a frantic Iruka standing in Naruto's doorway. Maybe the spiky-haired blonde should have closed to door before bringing Sasuke inside.

"S-sorry about this Iruka, but you are kind of ruining me and my **boyfriend's** moment" then Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's face and pulled his lips back to his.

"Maybe we should go have our own moment…," whispered a silver haired jounin into his lover's ear, "I think that they need some privacy."

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you just not care?**

**This chapter is dedicted to Kikyo Uchiha who asked that I make Sasuke find out about Kyuubi..Yay!..so now he knows**

**Me: care to make any comments Kakashi**

**auto message: kakashi is not here at the moment...he is out ravishing Iruka**

**Me: ooooh...this i gotta see! **

**well review! you know what that does for my quickness in updating! Total review whore! lol**

**tell me what you would like to see happen in this story... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg. It has been so long since i have updated. Hellooooo (shouts into and empty room and hears echo) Is anyone even still interested in the progression of this story?!**

**Kakashi: Damn you're loud**

**Me: Oh kashi! you're still here?!**

**Kakashi: Yeh I'm always here**

**sigh I really am so sorry for taking this long to add a new chapter. Its all becasue of my last year in high school, all the tests and assignments and exams. I never get a free chance.**

**I shouldn't even have a free chance now considering that in two weeks i have my cxc exams and i should be studying...but since i'm officially out of school (until the exams ofcourse) I thought I ought to atleast finish this chapter which has been sitting untyped on my computer for the longest while. I started typing the next chapter, so I hope to update it soon...but I won't say I will becasue I never end up updating soon when I say I do.**

**I hope my loyal readers haven't given up on me.**

**I apologize once again (**

* * *

One hurdle had finally been jumped, but a plethora of new problems had to be faced. Naruto didn't want to feel scared, he wanted to be strong like Sasuke was, but the whole of Konoha already hated him for harboring the Nine-tails demon fox within his body. What would people say, now that he had taken hold of Sasuke…..one of Konoha's male heartthrobs. Would they stop and stare when they held hands? Would they whisper insults underneath their breaths? Or would they be frank and outright about it? The blonde spiky-haired teen, knew that he had to continue living the life that many villagers detested….but Sasuke didn't have to. Did his raven-haired companion realize what mess he was putting himself into?

"Bowl of ramen for your thoughts," whispered a pale teenager lying on the grass next to Naruto. They were idly lying around on their usual training ground. Their hands were clasped tightly together as they lay still. It was almost the exact picture of a scene from a romance novel, except for the fact that both the gennins were sweaty and unkempt from the training they had just done. Even thought they were dating, it did not mean that they were not going to kick the crap out of each other during training. Today however, the training was less harsh seeing as Kakashi has some urgent matters to be dealt with. It was something about satisfying his pet dolphin, or some aquatic creature of that sort. In other words, it was an undercover perverted way of saying that he was going to ravish an unsuspecting Iruka-sensei.



It was refreshing to get away from Sakura to have some alone time with the 'cream to your coffee', or some other weird way to express affection towards the love in your life. At this point, the strawberry haired girl was still sure that Naruto had performed some sick curse on Sasuke, or that it was all some part of a weird plan to test her love for the great Sasuke Uchiha. She was determined to pass such a test, or expose Naruto's evil deeds…whichever was the case.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began.

"Yes Naru," Sasuke noticed the hint of sadness in Naruto's voice. 'He can't be breaking up with me already….can he?' thought the young Uchiha. He was getting a bit anxious. He was still a little insecure about his performance as a boyfriend. Had he been doing the wrong things? Not much had changed about his attitude since he had started dating Naruto…was it supposed to.

"Do you know what you're getting into?"

"What do you mean?"

"By being with me… in a public relationship….do you know what you're getting yourself into?"



Sasuke understood now. Naruto was afraid that he wouldn't want to handle the hate people would hold against them. It was kind of a shot to his pride to hear that the boy he was inlove doubted his devotion to him. Didn't Naruto realize by now that he'd do anything for him, no matter how horrible it might be to experience, or how disastrous the outcome might turn out to be. He would be there through thick and thin... Hadn't his blonde lover believed him when he said that he loved him? Didn't he trust him?

"I'm ready for anything with you dobe….you should have known that by now," Sasuke got up and started walking off the training ground. He didn't have any desire to continue this conversation with Naruto, nor did he desire to pursue any conversation with the blonde boy at this point.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" the demon vessel called out while sitting up to look at his lovers retreating form.

"Somewhere….." was Sasuke's sole reply.

"Are you mad at me?"

There came no reply as the Uchiha continued to slowly make his way off of the field, jumping on to a branch somewhere along the way and then disappearing from Naruto's sight.

'**hmmm…that went quite well didn't it' **jeered the voice of kyuubi in the back of Naruto's mind.

'_shut up kyuubi,'_Naruto screamed in his mind, unable to take the tone of voice in which the nine tailed fox was speaking to him. He had never been one for manners or compassion, but Naruto wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with this.

'**Don't get mad at me because your enemy turned lover just walked away from you for seemingly no reason…or are you just a horrible boyfriend?'**

The young ninja in training couldn't believe that Sasuke had just left him there…alone. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Had he been wrong to ask that question? He needed to talk to someone…and fast.

**XXX**

"And you say he just walked away?" asked Iruka, as he sat cross-legged on the floor of his apartment.

"Yes and I have no idea what I did that was wrong. What should I do?" 

asked the spiky haired blonde for the umpteenth time. He also sat cross-legged on Iruka's floor. He had come here for advice because he didn't know anyone he trusted enough, other than Sasuke, to talk about these type of things.

"Yes Naruto…at this point I realize that you have no idea what you did wrong or what you need to do. You've said it more times than I can count," said the man that acted most like a father to Naruto.

"I know…but I **really** need advice"

"And I acknowledge that….Well I'm not an expert at this sort of thing, but seeing as I am in a relationship at this time as well, I can try my best to help you. But bear in mind that this will all be based on my opinion of the situation."

"Yeh! Yeh! Iruka-sensei. Just help me please"

"Well I don't think that you were **so **wrong in questioning him…but yet I can still understand why he is upset," the brunette began.

"Why would he be upset?" asked the ever oblivious Naruto.

"Well it's sort of like you're questioning the depth of his love for you. And considering how deeply he feels for you, it probably hurt his extremely large ego."

"Oh I understand what you mean," the overly energetic blonde said, "but you didn't have to describe his ego like that," he added, sobering up quite a bit.

"Oh well. They're my words and I'm not taking them back," said Iruka in a perfect imitation of Naruto's occasional stubbornness.

"chyeh…I bet Kakashi-sensei could make you change your words," Naruto said under his breath.

"What did you say!" The chuunin cried out jumping to his feet.

"ooh….erm…nothing." Naturo quickly jumped to his feet aswell and sped off out of the door, "thank you Iruka-sensei," he called back as he continued running off.

**XXX**

Light blue clouds floated along the border between orange and purple in the sky, as the day came to a close. The sun, exhausted from its overwork sank behind the barrier of trees that surrounded Konoha.

A raven haired gennin sat on the mountain with the faces of the past and 

present Hokages on it. Presently he sat on Yondaime's head while watching the sun regretfully retreat from its perch in the sky. He was starting to regret his earlier actions. Half way walking away from Naruto, he had wanted to turn back around and run back and hold the boy close to him, and try to make him understand that he was up for anything that had to do with Naruto.

However, maybe it was better for Naruto to feel this. The energetic blonde always learnt better through experience. Maybe by leaving him alone, he had given him time to think…..or at least given him time to go to Iruka-sensei and be assisted in thinking.

**--Inner Sasuke's--**

Sasuke #5 (oooh this is a new one) (jealous prick): O.O what if we drove him into the arms of another man? You know I don't fully trust that damned Iruka-sensei. I hate how close he is to my dobe.

Sasuke #4 (extremely agitated today): Oh shut-up you jealous old fart.

Sasuke #1: Do you think Naru-kun will come back?

Sasuke #2 (feeling very conceited today): Ofcourse he will. Damn us…we're irresistible.

Sasuke #3: But what if he doesn't…(whimper)…I want Naru-kun back! (somehow grabs a Naruto plushie and squeezes it)

* * *

Like always, the inner Sasuke's were just making Sasuke think more. Moreover, the more he thought, the more he felt that his leaving Naruto so abruptly was not justified.

"Gah! I've jus made a complete mess of things," the Uchiha sighed to himself.

"Hmmm…I wouldn't say that you made a **complete**mess of everything," called out a very familiar voice. Though familiar as it was, it was not the voice that Sasuke was dieing to hear. However, he did feel relieved having Kakashi-sensei there with him. Maybe he could make him feel like less of a horrible, inconsiderate boyfriend.

The young sharingan-wielder simply sighed and allowed his shoulders to slump further. How could Kakashi be so sure that he hadn't ruined everything?

"You know," the silver haired jounin began as he rested his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "not all quarrels have to be resolved at the same time they start. It was a smart idea to leave Naruto alone for a while…..but maybe you should have told him where you were going."

"I'm starting to doubt how smart that idea was sensei. Did I have the right 

to get upset?"

"Everyone has a right to get upset Sasuke. However, you should also try to understand Naruto's point of view. It may not be your loyalty he's questioning."

"Then what else would he mean? Its like he doesn't trust me to stand by him through the bad times."

"Maybe he doesn't want to force you to endure the pain that will surely result from all of this. He's only trying to protect you Sasuke….isn't that what he was taught to do as a shinobi?"

"Yes….but"

"Just think of it Sasuke," and then Kakashi-sensei was gone with a 'poof'. Damn those teleportation jutsus! Just when you are searching for possible answers, they allow your elusive sensei to get away. And that damned Kakashi-sensei. Why did he have to make you search for your own answers.

**XXX**

"Damnit! Why do I have to love you so much?!" the raven haired youth 

asked himself as he leaned back. He was sure that no one was there to see or hair him. He covered his face with his pale hands, and breathed in. They still smelt of Naruto.

The colours of dusk were gone now. A steady black sheet covered with specks of light covered the sky. The stars seemed to tease Sasuke, as if to say, _"we make no mistakes. We have no care in the world. We have no problems."_

"Well sasu-kun…If you didn't love me as much as I do, then I suppose we wouldn't be able to make up" whispered a familiar voice.

"Naru…,"Sasuke whispered surprised as he turned up his head to look at a smiling gennin stooping just inches away from him.

"I'm sorry about this morning Sasuke. I won't say I shouldn't have questioned you….but….I don't know how to explain my apology," Naruto turned away from his raven haired boyfriend. Maybe he should have practiced what he was going to say before he had actually said it. He felt utterly mixed up and unable to explain his view. He just hoped that Sasuke had opened up enough to listen to him.

"I know exactly what you mean my darling," Sasuke said as he rolled over to his stomach and looked straight up into Naruto's eyes that seemed to sparkle 

brighter than the stars.

It somehow made Sasuke proud. Who was teasing whom now? The eyes that he loved so much rivaled the stars that seemed to give the impression that they were untouched perfection.

"Do you trust me Naru?" asked the young Uchiha. It was a question he needed answered. Though he had forgiven Naruto for the question that hurt his pride this morning, he couldn't help but wonder if it were a trust issue that had suddenly sparked on Naruto's side of the relationship with ought Sasuke's knowledge.

"Ofcourse I do…and I'm going to prove it to you," Naruto smiled seductively at Sasuke as he stood up straight, "meet me in my apartment in half an hour my love."

Sasuke lay with his mouth gaping. What had Naruto just said? His apartment? Half an hour? What could they possibly be going to do? A normal person would have guessed something sexual….but Naruto was far from normal, and therefore as a normal person, or at least that's what Sasuke thought that he himself was, he couldn't judge Naruto in terms of a normal person, because the blonde boy was far from it. Therefore, it was a mystery what the boy wanted to show Sasuke.

"Damn I love that guy way too much" the onyx eyed gennin said to himself as he lifted himself from his lying position and straightened himself out. He stretched and began to make his way to his appointed destination.

**Damn I hope it wasn't so horrible after making you wait for so long.**

**but think of it this way, the readers of my other story are worse of than you, becasue I'm only going to update it after my exams...unless by some hand of fate I actually get the chance to get it done before then (I write really long chapters for that one)**

**Please review. **

**Kakashi: yes please do. It will guilt her into finishing her next chapter quicker. i mean I can practically smell something citrusy coming up next.**

**Me: Kakashi shush. Its entirely up to the readers.**

**So accept my apologies once more, and please leave suggestions for the improvement of this story, and anything you want to see happen. I promise I will listen to your suggestions and try to improve it to your liking.**

**erm...and please don't kill me, or plan my murder...I can't write a newer and better chapter if you do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**erm...seems it took me only liek 30 minutes to finish this really short chapter, but a lot longer just to post it. I'm a horrible person. please don't hate me.**

**Kakashi: never...so have you thought about what ive been talking to you about**

**me: oh you know ide love to write a storybout you and iruka...but i already have two stories writing, and i already take so long to update them. I mean i could always put some Kakairu action into this one or the other..but thats totally up to the readers.**

**once again im so sorry for the late update  
**

Sasuke neared Naruto's house slowly, being sure to keep his steps at an even pace. He didn't want to seem too eager to see whatever it was that Naruto had to show to him. He was still trying to convince himself that whatever it was was purely innocent. However, after being a gennin under the leadership of Kakashi-sensei, it was hard not to think of perverted things.

The lights in Naruto's apartment were all off except for a dim flickering one that seemed to shine through Naruto's bedroom window. The drapes were closed and the front door was unlocked.

'He really should be more careful,' Sasuke thought to himself, 'It might not have been me who was coming.'

"Naruto," Sasuke called out as he entered into the very small kitchen of Naruto's apartment. He continued to walk in at a slow and even pace, looked over the living room that seemed oddly very clean. 'Did he do this all for me?' the raven haired boy continued to ask his slowly growing suspicious mind.

"I'm in my room," called back Naruto. The sound of the boy's voice seemed to calm all of Sasuke's nerves. It was such and honest and innocent voice. No one could ever attempt to imitate it so well, because Sasuke could easily tell if it were truly Naruto at this point.

"So you're not coming down to me then?" asked the young Uchiha half-jokingly.

"Nope. You are perfectly capable of bringing your scrawny ass up here teme," Naruto called back at him, definitely enjoying insulting his boyfriend.

'That proves it!' Sasuke said triumphantly in his mind, 'whatever it is that he has to show me is not perverse in any way.'

Sasuke immediately sped up, quickly getting to the door of Naruto's room and pulling it open quite calmly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxx

Xxxxxx

Xxxx

Xxx

"Sasuke! Whats wrong! Your nose is bleeding" Naruto shouted, immediately jumping off his bed and running to his boyfriend's side.

"Oh its nothing. You just..erm…surprised me," Sasuke replied, tilting his head up in order to stop the bleeding.

"Was it a good surprise?," The shorter blonde asked seductively as he made his way back to his previous spread out position on his bed. He allowed his slender hips to sway sensually slow. He was clad only in a pair of black boxer briefs and his toned tanned legs seemed to call Sasuke to touch them. It was almost enough to make Sasuke faint…..or at least have another nose bleed. However, he refused to do so, because that was not what an Uchiha did. He needed to be able to ravish his waiting blonde with his Uchiha pride, or most of it intact.

"I would say …..yes…..it was," Sasuke answered, slipping off his shoes and crawling over Naruto on his bed.

"That's good" Naruto answered as he wrapped his arms around his taller boyrfriend's pale neck.

Time seemed to slow down as their lips made it slowly to one another's. Their bodies seemed to relax against each other as their lips touched. Their bodies fit perfectly together, as they kissed each other deeply, trying to burn into their memories, the familiar taste of the other.

Sasuke cupped Naruto's face in his hands as he broke the kiss to look at the glazed eyes of the one he loved. The boy's pink lips were moist and parted, calling for another kiss. The young Uchiha bent his face slowly, allowing his and Naruto's noses and foreheads to touch. He wanted this moment to last as long as he could possibly make.

"I love you Dobe," Sasuke whispered against his lovers lips, causing the boy to shiver under him.

"I love you to Teme."

Naruto spread his legs slowly, allowing Sasuke to lie more comfortably between them. He was ready for this, and he only wanted these things to happen with Sasuke.

The raven-haired youth began to trace butterfly kisses down the side of Naruto's neck, stopping occasionally to lick and bite at it. Naruto had a special taste that he never wanted to forget. He made it the nape of the demon vessel's neck and bit hard on it, causing the tan boy to moan out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Who would have thought that Naruto had a thing for biting? It made sense, seeing as he had a demon fox trapped inside of him.

Sasuke continued to make his way down to the boy's slowly hardening nipple and slowly licked around it before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Under him, Naruto seemed to be growing more turned on by the second. Sasuke took this as his chance to experiment and bit softly on the hardened nub, pulling up at it a bit and then kissing it softly. Naruto brought his hands to his mouth, trying his best to stifle back his panting and moaning.

The Uchiha youth smirked at his boyfriends antics and decided that he would tease the boy until he had no choice but to moan out for him. The onyx-eyed boy made his way to the other neglected nipple and gave it the same treatment, causing Naruto to shiver under him. Sasuke loved all of the boy's reactions to his touches. He continued to trace his tongue down the line of Naruto's abs and down to the band of his boxers, stopping only then to stare up into the eyes of his lover.

Naruto looked down at the boy, who had seemed to stop for some reason. His face was flushed, and his blue eyes were brimming with lust. He felt embarrassed to have Sasuke seeing him like this, but he had promised the boy that he would show him how much he trusted him. Moreover, god knew that he wanted this right now. He lay back and turned his face away, waiting for Sasuke to continue what he was doing.

Sasuke could not help but smile at how embarrassed Naruto seemed to look. He slowly rubbed his chin against the hardness in Naruto's underwear causing the boy to make an audible yelp. Obviously, he had not been anticipating that. Slowly, Sasuke let his fingers enter under the band of Naruto's boxer-briefs and pulled down on it slowly.

Naruto let out a breath slowly. He was trying his very best to regulate his breathing while Sasuke was having his way with him. His body was weakening slowly under Sasuke's touch. Sasuke pressed his lips firmly on Naruto's hips, then opened his mouth in order to suck on his lover's tan skin. He nipped and sucked at that area until he left a red mark that shone brightly as a sign of Sasuke's ownership of Naruto. Oddly enough the mark didn't fade, like many of Naruto's other scars or abrasions. Maybe the fox inside the boy knew that this mark meant something, or maybe it even approved of this marking.

Sasuke continued slowly, as he blew softly on Naruto's very erect manhood, stopping only to plant a soft kiss at the base of it. Naruto shivered at the treatment he was getting. Half of him wanted to tell Sasuke to hurry up, but the other part of him was way to nervous to do anything of the sort. What was really expected from someone on the receiving end of this?

Naruto hardly had time to think before he let out a breathy moan. Sasuke had just taken the head of his length into his mouth and was sucking on it.

"Damn that feels good." Naruto whispered, half shocked at himself for having those words escape his mouth. Sasuke simply chuckled at the words, allowing the vibrations from his mouth and the hot air that went with it to affect Naruto's manhood. The raven-haired boy continued to suck on his lovers length, making things a little more heated as he took the whole thing into his mouth and deep throated the demon vessel.

"Sasuke..I love you….but I'm going to come," Naruto managed to say in a wave of passion. He was nearing his edge…he needed a release so badly.

"Oh not yet my love," Sasuke said seductively as he pulled his head away from Naruto's quivering form. Naruto lay on the bed naked, staring up at a pale Sasuke, who seemed to glimmering like the milky moon.

"Sasuke take me….please" Naruto whispered, lifting his hips just a bit off the bed, "I want you inside me."

Then there it was again, another slight nosebleed from the very shocked and horny Uchiha. He never expected such words to escape the lips of his very innocent blonde lover.

"As you wish," Sasuke whispered before putting his finger into Naruto's mouth and asking him to suck on it. Naruto allowed his tongue to glaze slowly along Sasuke's finger, sucking it deeper into his mouth. He played with it as if it were a popsicle….allowing it to get properly lubricated.

Sasuke almost lost himself in the treatment Nauto was giving his finger before he remembered that it was him who was supposed to be pleasuring the blonde boy below him. The boy who trusted him enough to offer him his untainted body. His virginity…not as if Sasuke wasn't a virgin as well…but it was beautiful the way Naruto had surrendered to him. He positioned his finger at Naruto's entrance, just about to push it in.

"HEY NARUTO! I SAW YOU'RE DOOR WAS UNLOCKED! WANNA COME HANG OUT WITH ME AND SHICKAMARU!" called the familiar voice of kiba., What the hell!? Didn't he and Naruto over get a break.

Naruto sat up quickly, his forhead hitting Sasuke's shoulder, as the Uchiha had been leaning over him.

"You don't have to answer him you know."

"Yeah but if I don't…he'll come looking for me upstairs. And I don't want him to see me in this position."

"What! Are you saying you don't want people to know that we are intimate," tension was mounting once again, and Sasuke's erection was quickly softening along with it.

"No! never!" Naruto replied, almost trying to plead with Sasuke, " I don't want one of my friends to see you and me naked…..I thought that was only for my eyes," he said the last part seductively, sliding of his bed and putting on some clothes.

"I'm sorry…I guess I was just jumping to stupid conclusions"

"It's ok….we can always finish this later..you know I want to." Naruto leaned in and planted a kiss full on Sasuke's lips. It was so good that it almost made him want to rip off his clothes again and get back to his and Sasuke's previous activities.

"Naruto you there?" called out kiba…a painful reminder that there evening had been cut short.

"Yeh dog breath! I'm up here with Sasuke! We'er coming down!"

Sasuke hastily pulled up his clothes and followed Naruto out of his room after making sure that he looked perfect as always.

**XXX**

At the gates of Konoha a seemingly drunk shin obi was making his way into the leaf village, singing to himself under his breath. He was looking for a new protégée, but no one needed to know that. All they needed to think was that he was unimportant, and nothing near dangerous.

--

**oooooooh...kiba...bad timing...sexually frustrated sasuke...horny naruto...strange drunk man...**

**what gonna happen next i wonder**

**kakashi: kakshi and iruka sex?**

**me: you wish. lol...please review..input? suggestions?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omgosh! i'm in such a peppy and creative mood that i decided to update my other story (which i admittedly work on more)**

**I sent it to my beta yesterday, but she hasn't gotten back to me, so i was i just had to do some writing, so i decided to update this story, and since in my other story there will be no smex for a while, i just had to put some good stuff in this one. Giggles. I am so hyper at the moment. happy me**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Kakashi! disclaimer please!!!**

**Kakashi: characters in this story do not belong to this freak. She doesn't claim they do, cause if they did...there would be ALOT of yaoi....**

**me: get on with it**

**Kakashi: well yeh...only the plot belongs to her.**

* * *

KIba smiled to himself. He had succeeded in his super secret mission. Oh how self satisfied he felt. He could practically feel the sexual frustration radiating off of Sasuke. He looked as though he would rip him to shreds, or at least burn him if he found out that Kiba had been paid a substantial amount of money to do what he had just done.

Sasuke held himself stiff as he walked down the quiet streets of Konoha village toward Kiba's place. It had been a bad idea to walk behind Naruto. But where else would he have walked? He didn't know the way to Kiba's house, so he couldn't walk up in front, when he walked next to Naruto he felt the urge to hold his hand, and that would definitely lead to other things. But walking behind the oblivious blonde was torture. How could he be so calm after what had almost happened up in his room just a few minutes ago? Naruto's slender hips were swaying as he walked next to Kiba. If he weren't an Uchiha he would have jumped the willing blonde and had his way with him out in the open with Kiba as his unwilling audience.

'Ugh! But that would include Kiba seeing my Kitsune naked. Damnit!' he thought to himself.

Why didn't he know how to do an effective gen jutsu?

After a very languid stretch from the blonde walking in front off him, Sasuke jumped up onto a nearby roof and continued walking with them from there, surveying the two from the corner of his eyes.

'Perhaps that stretch was a little to much for him,' Naruto thought to himself wickedly. He wasn't as oblivious as everyone thought. Well not when he was horny at least. That wasn't often, so maybe he was quite oblivious. He needed to tap into his power of perception at other times than his horny stage he mused to himself.

"What is with the child of the night over there?" Kiba asked Naruto, not bothering to turn his head to the boy.

"I dunno," Naruto said dumbly, or atleast as dumbly as he could sound while he smiled inwardly at himself.

"You know you really shouldn't tempt him that much….he may rape you," Kiba continued, smirking just a little bit. The violent features in his face became more prominent. He looked kind of dangerous in a sexy way.

"Oh you do care," Naruto said in a feminine voice, batting his eyelashes stupidly at Kiba. The boy on the receiving end of the look just scoffed and laughed.

"no….I rather not see your ass….bet it's as white as your boyfriend," Kiba joked back at Naruto.

The blonde boy in question pouted slightly and turned his nose up at Kiba.

"I'll have you know, that every inch of me is perfectly tan."

Before Kiba had a chance to retort, Sasuke landed noiselessly infront of him, and let his onyx eyes bore into Kiba's wide ones. Kiba let a small sound akin to an 'eep'-ing noise escape his mouth, before he composed himself quickly, to the slightly animalistic and dangerous features he had.

"I would rather you not talk bout **any **of my boyfriend's body parts. Understood?" Sasuke looked darkly at Kiba for a moment longer, then turned to Naruto who was nervously biting his bottom lip. "And don't you ever encourage him again."

Naruto nodded slowly at the boy. The last thing he wanted to do was get his boyfriend upset. Isn't that what had led them to their adventures I his bedroom. But them again, if that were the reason, then he would gladly piss the Uchiha off at any moment. But then he surmised that those activities would happen if the boy was angry at him or not.

**"**Now that we have that all cleared up, how long till we get to your house dog-breath," Sasuke said agitatedly.

"Its just past that corner Sasu-kun!" Naruto shouted excitedly, pulling the boys hands and running past the corner, all the while Kiba shouting behind them that he refused to run, when it was merely a few steps away.

However, the newly intuitive horny Naruto had other reasons for pulling Sasuke along with him past the corner. He quickly made his way to a dark corner, pressing his back against a wall deep in the shadows, and pulling his lover's body close to his. It was a good thing Sasuke was taller than him, He would hide his bright blonde hair from being seen. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, and put one of his hands in his hair, tangling the raven hair in between his fingers and pulling the lips he loved so much toward his.

Quickly registering the situation, Sasuke allowed Naruto to control his mouth to the others. Their lips touched softly, melding together at a slow rate until they were completely part of each other. Naruto tried to pull his head away to begin more active kissing, but Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boys torso and kept him in place.

When the raven-haired boy had had his fill of the innocently touching lips, he opened his mouth slowly, his blonde lover mimicking the action. Naruto shyly let his tongue venture out of his mouth, unsure of what Sasuke had in mind. The boy in question, slowly let his tongue swipe against Naruto's before sucking it into his mouth.

Sasuke pushed his lips harder against Naruto's and let his tongue fight against the tongue that was now intruding on it's personal space. Their tongues swiveled swiped against each other's, made circular motions, diagonal motions, and all other movements tongues could make together while the two breathed harshly through their noses.

Noticing that they were making very loud noises, the two broke apart, to pull in large amounts of air through their mouths to calm their breathing. Naruto raised his lips again, expecting to feel Sasuke's own against his, ready to take charge like he knew the Uchiha could, but instead felt something soft and moist against his neck,

Sasuke let butterfly kisses trail up Naruto's neck, to just below his earlobe. There, Sauke, let his tongue lick against the flesh before he began to suck roughly on it, determined to leave a **very** bright hicky. When he was satisfied that there was a big enough mark below Naruto's ear, he lifted his lips and bit the boy's earlobe, smiling at the low moan Naruto made.

The blonde fell back against the wall, pushing his hips out to meet Sasuke's, and hissing when their erections touched. God he wanted that body to handle him. He felt the boy bite down again, and moaned again, bucking his hips rather roughly at Sasuke's needed the friction to get him off. Why did the boy tease so much? He sent various curse words at Sasuke in his mind.

The unknowing recipient of these curses smiled against Naruto's ear, knowing that he was driving the boy crazy. But how much could he himself handle with the blonde bucking up at him like a wild horse. Then he had an idea. on his to do list was to participate in certain activities with Naruto in a public place. Why not here?

Sasuke planted a soft kiss on Naruto's lips before kneeling to the ground and unbuttoning the boy's pants. He smiled openly as the pants fell to the ground, and he witness Naruto's constricted hardness. The position it was in made it look like it almost hurt to be trapped in those oh so sexy black boxers that the boy had been modeling for him just moments ago.

Naruto bit hard on his lips, and shut his eyes tightly as he felt his erection spring out into the cold nights air. It felt so good having slow puffs oh heated air ghost against it from Sasuke's breathing. Just the thought of what was going to happen next was enough to make more blood flow to his nether regions, and cause his manhood to twitch. Oh kami! Sasuke was being so slow. Didn't he know that Kiba would be looking for them when he realized that they were not waiting for him at the house?

Sasuke lifted one of Naruto's legs onto his shoulder, causing the boys erection to be closer to his face, and his virgin ass partly exposed to him. The Uchiha licked lowly at the tip of Naruto's member, enjoying the strained groaning sound that he heard the boy make. It felt so good knowing that the boy wanted him that badly. He lifted the hand that was not holding Naruto's leg, to the boys testicles and fondled them while he licked the vein on the underside of Naruto's length from the base to the tip.

Naruto bit back a moan. Who knew that Sasuke could do things like that? Where had he learned? And when did he get the chance to practice? He hoped not on anyone but himself. Maybe it was one of those things that people just knew.

Sasuke licked a circular pattern around the tip of Naruto's phallus, Happy to have the boy in a position where he could not move. Naruto made a noise between a moan and a whimper, almost crying from being teased so much.

"Teme! Stop teasing!" he was able to say. It didn't sound as fierce as he had wanted it to sound. It sounded more like begging, and then Sasuke knew just what he wanted his blonde to do for him.

"Beg me Naruto," he said before blowing softly on the boy's penis, "beg me for what you want."

The normally stubborn blonde couldn't argue with that request at all. Hear he was whimpering and totally in Sasuke's control, ready to do anything with his lover for the second time tonight. He would not let this opportunity be passed up.

"Fuck! Please Sasuke," the blonde pleaded softly.

"Please what?" Sasuke replied wickedly.

"Please suck my cock! Please touch me! Please have me!" Naruto said "oh gosh! I want you so much Sasu-"

He hardly finished his sentence before the warmth of Sasuke's mouth was covering his manhood completely. It felt so good, all the teasing had led him so close to his release that he could feel it coming along.

Sasuke stopped his sucking and kissed the tip of Naruto's penis, leaving only his soft lips on the tip of it. He let his hand wander from Naruto's balls that they were playing with, to the tan backside that the boy and Kiba had just moments ago been talking about. The Uchiha let his index finger circle around the ring of Naruto's asshole, before slowly sticking it in.

Naruto hissed as softly as he could at the intrusion. It was so hard to keep silent when all these things were being done to him, and he had noting to hold on to for support. His standing leg felt like jelly now, and his entrance burned a bit from Sasuke's intrusive finger. This was supposed to feel good however, so he would let it continue.

Sasuke then began to suck on Naruto's cock again, to take his mind off of the finger that was having its way witch Naruto's tight entrance. What a lewd sight it was. Naruto leaning on a wall, his cheeks flushes red, with one leg bent tiredly, and the other on Sasuke's shoulder, a head bobbing on his dick, and a finger fingering his entrance. The blonde could hardly keep himself quiet.

The Uchiha added another finger to his lover's entrance, making a scissoring motion in order to make enough space for them to continue their adventures inside Naruto. He wasn't about to make love to the blonde out here in the open where anyone could catch them at any time. He continued to angle his fingers while he sucked on Naruto, stopping occasionally to suck or lick his balls, or the vein on the underside of his cock. He tried to keep the look of concentration off of his face, as he tried to hit the bundle of nerves that he new would throw Naruto over the edge.

Xxx

Xx

X

There! He had found it!

"Argh!! Fuck!! Sasuke! Again!" Naruto shouted, hardly thinking of anyone that could hear him, forgetting momentarily that Kiba was looking for him and Sasuke by now. Sasuke at this point hardly cared about Kiba finding them, as his mind was on making Naruto shout like that again, and continue wiggling his hips like he was doing now.

"Fuck yes Sasuke!" the blonde hardly had a chance to feel bad about not being able to pleasure his pale faced lover before he felt his release bubbling at the surface.

"Sasuke I'm gonna cum," he yelled, making a failed attempt to move his arms to push Sasuke's head away from his 'head'. His hands refused to move, and then he was shooting his seed into Sasuke's mouth, the boy seemingly having no problem with that.

"FUCK YOU GUYS! MY EYES!" a voice too familiar and unwanted shouted.

Naruto slowly opened his weary eyes to see Kiba standing several feet away from him and Sasuke, looking red in the cheeks, furious and maybe even slightly aroused at the sight he was seeing.

**XXX**

"And damnit! If you don't want me to fucking find you while you're doing that don't scream so fucking loudly!" Kiba was still ranting about Naruto and Sasuke assaulting his eyes, although the both of them had made it quite clear that the shouts he heard naruto making should have warned him to stay clear. Kiba however asserted that he had expected for the most dry humping, not Sasuke's finger shoved up one of his best friend's ass.

"Oh Kiba get over," Shino said boredly from across the room, "we have other things to discuss. Remember?"

* * *

**TBC! ....well duh. lol**

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review for more goodness. Contribute to my peppy mood so i can write another chapter pronto!!! **

**Comment, suggestions, queries...anything! **

**BAI!!!xxx  
**


End file.
